


And They Lived

by Chosenfire



Category: 10th Kingdom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chosenfire/pseuds/Chosenfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolf wants to surprise Virginia, Virginia could do with a little less surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And They Lived

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliassmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliassmith/gifts).



> I really adored all of your prompts and ended up settling on this fandom for a treat. I hope you have a happy holidays!
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta.

"Got to find it…, where can it be? Oh why can't I do anything right?" Wolf tore through the cupboards in their kitchen, then moved around the island, that wasn't really an island, and grabbed the book he had been reading. 

A pair of feminine glasses where perched on his nose and flour was dusted across his neck. His tail was curled around his waist, flickering in agitation as he read. 

That's how Virginia found him. An amused smile stole across her face as she took in the sight of what had once been her pristine kitchen.

Because of a generous gift from Prince Wendell, they had been able to afford a small, three-bedroom flat in Manhattan. It was enough that even after buying the flat, Virginia hadn't needed to work; she worked because she wanted to. She enjoyed her job, and had wanted back a little bit of normalcy after everything they had been through.

Still, the little bits of her life that weren't exactly normal were ones she greatly treasured. The ring on her finger that she had had to fight with to remain quiet when she was around people, the not- fully- a- man in her kitchen who had taken on her world with excitement, and the baby in her belly that left her tired but hopeful for the future. 

"While I appreciate whatever it is you are trying to do, you had better make sure to clean up this mess." She let a teasing note creep into her voice.

He jumped, startled, nearly knocking over a bowl and dropping the cookbook in his hand. His quick reflexes kept the mixing bowl from falling, but his eyes were wide and panicked.

"No, no, you're not supposed to be up!" He rushed over to her, trying to gently push her out of the kitchen, mindful of the rather large bump she was sporting thanks to him.

"Hey," she protested weakly, letting herself be pushed towards the couch that she had been resting on more often than not lately. "You do know that's my kitchen."

"Our," he grinned, pressing a kiss close to her ear. "You should be resting. The doctor said you should be resting, off your feet until the cub,”

"Baby," she corrected.

"--gets here." He leaned up over her, pressed up close.

She tried to wipe some of the flour off his neck, only managing to smear it more, and laughed. "Okay, I'll rest, you work on your surprise."

His grin held relief and he caught her lips in a gentle kiss before turning to retreat back into what had, up until recently, been Virginia’s domain.

"Don't burn anything down,." she shouted at his back and watched as his tail flickered again.

She knew what cookbook he had, and had spied the mixing bowl and ingredients he had set out. It was sweet, what he was trying to do. She was pretty sure cookies wouldn't make her high risk pregnancy any less high risk, but it was still sweet. 

Settling back on the couch, Virginia grabbed the letter that had been sent through from her father. Sometimes she missed the Fourth Kingdom, missed the people there. After Prince Wendell had reclaimed his kingdom she had still been shaken up from her mother's death, from all of it really. Falling into a mirror into a land where fairytales were real and finding out her mother had tried to kill her as a child. It had been a lot to take in. Things had happened so fast that she hadn't really had time to process it, but when she had she had been grateful to do it in Wendell's kingdom. 

From reading her father's letter it sounded like she was going to go back there a lot sooner then she expected. "Wolf!" she yelled trying to stand to her feet, her balance still off.

"What?" He raced into the room, his eyes panicked. "Are you okay? Is the cub coming?" The words spilled from his mouth on a whine. She hadn't seen him look that scared in a long time. 

"You didn't tell me about this?" She waved the letter in his face. "You went behind my back and talked to my father?"

His eyes widened as he took in the letter. It was from her father, telling her he had talked to the Prince and that her and her husband were invited back to the Fourth Kingdom to await the birth of their first child with the best healers in the kingdom available.

"Oh, Virginia." The whine was back in his voice; he was pleading. "I was so worried. If anything was to happen to the cub and you because I..." He looked like whatever he was thinking of would destroy him. 

"What?" she asked softly, taking a deep breath and trying to control the anger she felt at him. Her doctor had told her stress wasn't good for her or the baby, especially as her pregnancy hads progressed and her health had started to suffer.

"It's just a werewolf and human mating is so rare." He licked his lips, looking a little wild. "And if the cub is hurting you, the Fourth Kingdom has some of the best healers...I only wanted to help…."

Virginia closed her eyes, composing herself, before reaching for his hands and pulling him in. "I understand, I do. But you have to tell me these things. We're in this together remember? It's my body, and if you're worried, let me know." He looked away from her in guilt and she reached up to turn his face back to hers. "Especially don't go behind my back and talk to my father." 

Her voice was firm and he nodded.

"Okay, good. We need to pack, I need to call my doctor and let them know I'm having a family doctor take over my care." She pulled back, fully prepared to settle back on the couch for an hour and finish up the book she had been reading.

"Really?" Wolf looked joyous and she could practically see the relief pouring out of him. She felt a little bad. She was so used to him worrying about her, she hadn't noticed how stressed he'd been getting.

She nodded with a grin. "But we're coming straight back after the baby is born. We didn't set up a nursery here just so our kid could run naked in the woods in fairytale land."

"Well, only a little naked." He grinned. 

She returned his smile, pointing to the kitchen. "Are you going to finish my brownies or not?”


End file.
